


【授权翻译】Sorcerers Don't Sleep

by MarauderIvy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 斯蒂芬根本无法理解实实在在睡上一觉与让他的身体休息着同时禅精竭虑地用灵体学习之间是有区别的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorcerers Don't Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473771) by [ValmureEld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld). 



王开始有点恼火了。 斯蒂芬发现了一个新的令他备受挑战的符咒画法，并且把所有空闲时间都花在了研究它上面。他决意要快速地理解并且掌握它，就像他曾在尼泊尔时无数次做的那样。在这十五分钟里他已经是第六次匆匆从王身边掠过，身影模糊成一抹深蓝。他一边喃喃自语着一边爬上藏书室的梯子，又取下另外四本书，继而带着它们疾步穿了出去。

不消十分钟他就回来了。这一次，王将一只手放在他胸口上拦住了他。“斯蒂芬——”对方睁大了眼睛，低下头，吃惊地看着他的手。斯蒂芬的心脏狂跳，就快濒临心跳过速了。“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”他逼问道。

“我的身体刚刚睡了十二个小时。”斯特兰奇说。他拂开王的手，又向后退回了梯子上。

王眯了眯眼睛，抱起了手臂。“那你的思维呢？它上一次休息是什么时候？”

斯蒂芬嘲弄了一声，从梯子顶部给了他一个奚落的表情；另一本厚重的书稳稳地呆在他的臂弯里。“身体睡眠的时候，大脑也会跟着休息。我以为那是常识来着的。”

“我有说大脑吗？不。我说的是你的思维。你这么忙里忙外东奔西跑已经有一周了。”

斯特兰奇再次匆匆经过他，只不过这一次王跟着走了过去。“而我的躯体上一周每晚都睡了八小时到十小时不等。我睡得比在医学院的时候都多。”他轻蔑地挥了挥手。

王跟着他穿过屋子，拾阶而上，进入了那间存放着所有不满地乱跑的古物的房间。天知道魔浮斗篷现在在什么地方。它简直比猫咪还要让人头疼。斯蒂芬将新拿来的书丢在桌子上，那桌子已经被无数的书籍、图表与笔记淹没了。

“你的身体和你的灵体是紧密相连的！”王大声说，“你的思维已经整整一个星期不眠不休了，你的大脑亦然。你快把你自己累死了——你感觉不到你的心脏现在是个什么状况吗？你是个医生，你知道那绝不是健康。”

“十二小时。”斯蒂芬强调说，从桌子边上倾身，看上去有点些微的狂躁。“你没听见我说话吗？我在尼泊尔的时候这么干了有很多次了。我让我的身体进入睡眠，用我的灵魂形态学习研究。”

“但也不能连续一个星期都这样！”王的恼怒升到了新的级别。他按了按鼻梁：“斯特兰奇，你就是个白痴。你的灵体是什么？”

“我在躯体之外的意识。我的灵魂，如果你愿意那么说的话。”

“是啊，很好。现在，什么连接了你的灵魂与躯体？”

“生命。”斯特兰奇回答，皱起鼻子，整理着那堆书。他抬起头来看着王：“只要你的身体还是活着的，你的灵魂状态就能回归。你想说明什么？”

“不，斯蒂芬。”王斜靠在桌子上说道，“你的大脑。是的，前提你必须得活着；是的，灵魂与身体是分别独立存在的，但是他们是通过你的大脑互相连接的。一个活跃的大脑与神经系统促使你的灵体连接回你的身体。你身体上确实会得到一些休息——除了你的大脑。你的大脑维系着那种投射。当你灵魂出窍的时候，你的大脑比你平常清醒着思考的时候要更为活跃。你这样做得越频繁，你的大脑得到的休憩越少，对你身体其余地方所需求的也更多。你是个神经外科医生，你难道推理不出来这一点吗？你身体做出了缺乏睡眠的反应，因为你不肯让你的大脑平静下来，休整一下。”

斯蒂芬皱眉，张了张嘴，片刻，又闭上了。他低下头看着地板，然后抱起了手臂。“除纤颤器应该就是这么运作的，”他嘀咕道，“这确实说得通。”

王摊了摊手，转过身，在身侧重重垂下它们，发出不可思议的啪的一声。

“这么做并不仅仅只将你一个人的健康状况悬于一线，还有其他所有人的。”他提醒道，撇回身来，“你现在是纽约圣殿的住持了。你担负不起心力交瘁的风险。”

他清了清喉咙，阖上了新拿出来的那本书，移动着纸张。“我明白了。”他吸了一口气，看向王，“我想我这就要去躺着了。”他宣布，“如果有麻烦就叫醒我。”

王翻了翻眼睛，斯蒂芬轻快地疾步溜出了屋子。

他开始整理那些斯蒂芬忘记放到一边儿去了的书籍，在一地纸中走来走去，鼻子里发出叹息；他弯下腰去捡起那些纸片。他看着那叠乱七八糟堆在他怀里的笔记，调头折回了藏书室里去。魔浮斗篷猛地擦过他，急匆匆地飞走了，害得他差点绊倒在地。王吃惊地站住了，瞪着它离去的地方，只来得及看到一抹模糊的红色影子绕过拐角处消失不见。他摇了摇头。“难怪他们那么合得来。”他低声抱怨。

一小时后，他清理完了斯特兰奇留下来的烂摊子，将文物室整顿好之后，他低头看向通向斯蒂芬卧室的走廊。他知道另一位法师应该并无大碍，但他决定还是去察看一番，以防万一。他不想继任纽约圣殿，就因为斯蒂芬忘记了要睡觉。

斯特兰奇躺在他的被子上方，脸朝下地倒在床铺上。他压根没费心去换衣服，或是脱掉他的靴子——他只是斜角向地横躺在被褥上面，手臂伸展开来。他一只手挂在了床沿外面。而那披盖在他身上，几乎充满占有欲般地将他护在其中的，是那件斗篷。王对着眼前的景象略微地摇了摇头，随即走近试图握住斯蒂芬露在床沿外的手腕。在他够到之前，斗篷掀起了一角，重重地打了他的手。

“嘿！”王低低地嘶了一声，对那魔法遗物怒目而视。他给了它一个众所周知的那种瞪视，准备再试一遍，不料他的手再次被猛地拍开了。而斯特兰奇——睡得天塌不惊着——对此浑然不知。“我不会伤害他的。我只是想检查一下他的脉搏。”

斗篷卷成一团，更加紧密地裹住了斯蒂芬的身体，就好像它一点儿不信任王的话似的。有些古物要比其它的更有意识，而魔浮斗篷是王迄今为止所接触过的最有感知能力的一件。但纵使如此，他还是不确定跟它交流是否会是个正确的选择——不过，他是断不会跟一件被施了法力的衣服开展一场魔法战役的。

“听着，是我让他去休息一会儿的。咱们是在一条战线上。”斗篷抽动了几下，但还是没有立刻松开。就在王已经准备好强行逼迫它允许自己靠近斯特兰奇的时候，斗篷似乎放松了下来。它小心翼翼地卷起一角环住斯蒂芬的手臂，轻柔地将它翻过来，掌心向上，以便露出他的手腕。

“是啊。终于。谢谢了。”他将手指搭在斯蒂芬的脉搏上试了试，同时望向斗篷上的表，默数了一整分钟。53。“好多了。”他咕哝，放开了手。斗篷放开了斯蒂芬的手臂，再次让它顺着床沿荡了下来。它缓缓滑了回去，更紧地环在了斯蒂芬的肩颈附近。王斜睨了那斗篷一眼，从他蹲伏着的地方起身，离开了。

“好吧，至少不是我一个人在照看他。”他叹了口气。

 

END


End file.
